


Catch a Falling Star

by mizface



Series: Pern AU [11]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: Ray had never felt the call to be a dragonrider.





	Catch a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for dSC6DSnippets, prompts of heart and hearth.

Ray had never felt the call, never wanted to impress, be a dragonrider. Not that he disliked dragons, not that at all. But his heart had been pulled in a different direction almost from birth, and he'd gladly followed. Earning his blues had been the happiest, proudest day of his life. A Harper was what he was, what he wanted to be. What he was meant to be.

So when Ray tells you he never meant to be part of a hatching, he means it. The message he'd been sent to deliver had been urgent, so he entered the room without even thinking about what might be going on. It wasn't his fault that the egg-pot had started spinning when he was close enough to catch it, now was it? What was he supposed to do, let it fall off the hearth and crash to the floor? And when the tiny golden shape had wriggled out, crawling up his arm and getting nose-to-snout with him, what else could he do but look back?

So there had been no scheming, no sneak visits to try and bond with the fire lizard egg, none of the junk that the idiot lordling who was supposed to impress the little queen was ranting about. Just a wrong time, wrong place kind of thing, something Ray's all too good at. Only, looking down at Star, full-bellied and dozing in his lap, sending him wave after wave of contentment, he can't help but think that this time he was in exactly the right place after all.


End file.
